1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an article of manufacture (e.g., a device) designed for the comfort of a lying or sleeping pet, and more specifically to a bed or sleeping area for a pet.
2. Prior Art
Generally, people want to make their pets or animal companions as comfortable as reasonably possible. In this regard, pet owners often provide “safe places,” i.e., familiar, comfortable places, for their pets to retire to when tired or scared. These safe places may take the form of, for example, a favorite corner of a room, a doghouse or a pet bed. Pet beds are popular among pet owners. In fact, pet bed displays frequently take up large display areas in pet shops and pet supply stores. That retail establishments devote so much space to pet beds is indicative of their popularity among pet owners.
A problem with prior art pet beds is that the exterior materials are often selected with manufacturing concerns and perceived comfort of the animal designated for use of the bed in mind. These selections are often made absent consideration of recreational interests and interior decorating themes of the homes of pet owners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pet bed that provides both a comfortable and safe place for a pet to occupy, rest, or sleep, and satisfies an interior decorating desire of the pet owner. It is to this need and others that the present invention is directed